The present invention relates to a display device for pets, and more particularly, to a display device for pets capable of providing various information on pets without being interrupted by movement of the pets.
As the number of family members decreases, more and more people live together with pets to avoid the monotony of everyday life, and the types of pets also increase. However, as the number of families living together with pets increases, the number of pets lost due to carelessness also increases rapidly.
Since lost pets often become wild and hurt people or become carriers of diseases, the social costs of treating lost pets increase. In some cases, to protect and prevent pets from being lost, identification tags on which pets' names or owners' contact numbers are recorded are attached to the pets, but such tags do not provide a sufficient space for displaying various information. For another example, an RFID tag is implanted into a body of a pet. However, a third person other than an owner may not recognize the existence of the RFID tag.
Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-0348724 (entitled “Animal Monitoring Apparatus Having Location Checking Function”, registered on Apr. 13, 2004, hereinafter referred to as a prior art) is directed to preventing pets from being lost. However, since the device of the prior art is configured to be secured to a collar or the like of a pet, it is difficult to use the device of the prior art for small pets.